Blurry
by sairmoo
Summary: Jeff Hardy is going through a tough time right now, can someone be there to comfort him? Jeff Hardy Trish Stratus, song fic. One shot.


**Blurry**

_ Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake  
and everybody's empty and everything is so messed up  
pre-occupied without you I cannot live at all  
my whole world surrounds you I stumble then I crawl.  
_

Jeff sat at the hotel bar, having his third drink. I saw him sitting there alone, and I knew something was wrong. I could tell those things. So, being the friend that I am, I stood up from the table I sat at with my friends and walked over to the bar slowly and sat down. I sighed and put my arms on the bar and ordered a drink. When he heard my voice, he turned his head and smiled a little.

"Hey you," I said with a smile on my face as the man at the bar brought me my drink.

"Hey," he said simply to me. My smile turned into a frown, I knew something was wrong...he would usually call me "sweetie" or something but today was different.

_ You could be my someone you could be my scene  
you know that I'll protect you from all the obscene  
I wonder what you're doing imagine where you are  
there's oceans in between us but that's not very far.  
_

"Is something wrong?" I finally asked and took a sip of my drink. He looked at me then ran his fingers though his hair as he always did when something was wrong.

"Yeah...something is...Beth called me today."

"And...?" I continued his sentence as he took another drink.

"She broke up with me," he said quietly as I looked at him. I could tell he was hurt, he loved her so much, and she broke up with him, not even face to face but over the phone.

"Oh Jeff...I'm so sorry...," I said and I was totally sorry for the guy, I mean he was one of my best friends, and Beth was a friend too. I never thought I'd see the day.

"Yeah, she said the whole me being on the road was too much for her," Jeff's face was now on the bar, I knew how much he loved her and she never had a problem with him on the road before.

_ Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away?  
Well, ya shoved it in my face this pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away?  
Well, ya shoved it in my face.  
_

"Jeff, she never had a problem before with this, what's the real reason?"

He sighed heavily and sat up, then took another drink. He only drank like this when something was really wrong, and she had to have said something bad to him.

"How can you fall out of love?" He asked and I looked at him with a confused face. "She fell out of love with me...how can a person do that?"

"Jeff, maybe it's because you are on the road," he looked at me, his eyes blood shot by now, then I shook my head a little. "Jeff it's a good thing you're gone all the time... your doing something you love."

_ Everyone's changing there's no one left that's real  
to make up your ending and let me know just how you feel  
cause I am lost without you I cannot live at all  
my whole world surrounds you I stumble then I crawl.  
_

"I always thought we were always happy...she was always smiling and stuff when I came home, she was never complaining about it."

"But Jeff, people change, there's no stopping that, and well if she doesn't like you on the road, maybe you're better off without her..."

Once again, Jeff looked at me. A smile formed on his face for the first time since I started to talk to him, I could tell he knew what I meant. I mean a few months ago, I was a little bitch and I didn't like anyone or anything. When I became friends with Jeff, my whole life changed, like a big makeover. Now I was friends with everyone, and happy all the time, instead of hiding how I felt inside.

_You can be my someone you could be my scene  
you know that I will save you from all of the unclean  
I wonder what you're doing I wonder where you are  
there's oceans in between us but that's not very far  
_

"You know what," he started as he stood up and put his drink down, then took my hand. I stood up with him and looked him in his eyes, a smile on his face once again. "You're so right."

"Hey I'm always right!" We both laughed as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Thanks Trish...you cheered me up," I hugged him back and closed my eyes a little. Being in his touch was like heaven for me. He was my best friend, and I loved him, but right now it was all blurry.

"No problem Jeff...no problem."


End file.
